The Dragon and the Sun - (Bloom x Stella)
by Princess Asuka's Key of Light
Summary: Summary: A collection of one-shot stories staring two of my favorite characters from Winx Club - Bloom and Stella. Mainly involved real life and having fun whilst trying to survive in their relationship. (Real Life AU - No Fairy Related stuff.)


**The Dragon and the Sun: One-Shot Number 1.**

**Sharing.**

16-year old Bloom Harada was currently watching television in her house – although, there wasn't anything good on so far. Her folks were out for a couple of hours and she had the house to herself – hooray for her.

The orange-red haired girl was dressed in her usual teal crop top with dark blue trim and yellow sleeves along with her blue slightly flared jeans with stars decorated on the bottom. Her sandals were laying on the floor as Bloom continued to flicker from channel to channel with a bored look on her face.

"Ugh… there's literally nothing on tv today. What a drag…" The teen with cyan eyes admitted as she gave a sigh, turned off the tv and closed her eyes to get some shut-eye. If she was lucky, she would start dreaming about the moment where she and Stella were in the park and-

*RING-RING-RING!*

The door-bell… of course. Who could it be this time? It wasn't the mailman obviously… it was noon right now. He always stopped by at exactly 9:00 in the morning.

With a sigh, Bloom got up from the couch and went to check who exactly was knocking at this hour. She didn't bother putting on her sandals at all… the sooner that she saw who it was the better.

Peeking through the small window on the door, she noticed a girl with golden-blonde hair grinning on the outside of the door. "Stella? What's she doing here?"

"Bloom, you home?" Stella asked from the other side of the door as the orange-red haired girl gave a small sigh and opened the door to let her friend enter.

The door opened with Stella entering as Bloom noticed her friend wearing her usual green halter top, orange skirt and green sandals with sunflowers on them. There was a handbag hanging from her right shoulder – no doubt there was makeup and jewelry inside.

The blonde grinned as she closed the door and turned to Bloom. "How's my Princess doing today?"

Bloom couldn't help but smile at that nickname. "Bored… nothing good to watch on television. So, I'm just resting and thinking about stuff… and us."

Stella giggled with the smile still there. "Aww, cute. Hope I'm not interrupting anything important today though."

Bloom shook her head. "Nah. Don't worry about it… you are actually saving me from becoming constantly bored. Say, what made you come to our house, Stel?"

Stella gave a shrug. "No reason… Figured I'd keep you company whilst your parents are away on their business trip or whatever. Speaking of which, I've got something in my handbag that you might find pretty interesting."

"Oh? What is it?"

Stella was fishing through her for the item that she was looking for until she pulled out a strange yellow colored star-shaped fruit. "What's this?" Bloom was examined the strange fruit in her hands.

"It's a new type of fruit that they released at the market today. They call it a 'Paopu' fruit." Stella explained as Bloom nodded. "Is there anything special about it?"

"Yep. According to the guy that sold it to me at the market, they say that if you share a Paopu fruit with fated love… destiny becomes intertwined. The two will always remain with each other – no matter what."

It took a few minutes for Bloom to digest that info until a realization hit her. "S-Stella… you want to share the Paopu with me?"

Stella blushed heavily as she turned her face away to avoid contact with Bloom. "I-if it's not too much trouble with you, of course."

Bloom scratched the back of her head and was at a loss at what to do. "I've never really tried a 'Paopu' before… but I guess it couldn't hurt to share it with you."

Stella's blush increased very deeply as she still hid her face but nodded with her head. "T-thank you."

Later, Bloom and Stella were both sitting on the couch as the blonde was holding the fruit in her hands. "So, here's how this works – the two of us each take a piece and put it in our mouths. And that's it…"

"Sounds easy enough."

Bloom and Stella both looked at each other and nodded as the blonde tore two pieces from the 'Paopu' – she gave one to the orange-red haired teen whilst keeping one for herself.

"Ready?" Bloom nodded.

"One… two… three." Both Bloom and Stella placed their individual pieces in their mouth and started to crunch on them.

Seconds later, Bloom gulped down her piece and licked her fingers. "Hmmm… it's got a sour flavor in it… but there's also a hint of sweetness in it."

Stella finished gulping down her piece as well. "Agreed… it's an interesting fruit."

Bloom nodded in agreement. "Yeah… thanks for sharing it with me, Stella. It was an interesting idea."

Stella smiled at that. "No prob. Say, I have a little thing I want to try…"

"Oh?"

"Do you have objections about closing your eyes? I wanna try a small test."

Bloom was confused by this request. "Why do I need to close my eyes, Stel? What's this test all about?"

"A small taste and smell test. To see how well you adapt to different tastes and smells. If it's alright with you, of course."

Bloom was a little bit suspicious about her strange 'requests' – Stella was hiding something from her. Yet, she had no way to prove it… for now, it was best to play along and see what exactly was this test that Stella was talking about.

"Very well, Stel… whatever you wish." Bloom closed her eyes soon afterwards as Stella tore a part of the 'Paopu' fruit and held it right in front of Bloom's nose to sniff it. "Hmmm… I'd say its another piece of the 'Paopu'."

Putting the piece away, Stella leaned closer as Bloom's nose picked up an unusual but pretty smell. "Hmmm… let me guess, its your hair? What shampoo do you use, Stel?" Bloom asked.

"Strawberry flavored shampoo." Stella raised her head as she was staring at Bloom whom still had her eyes closed.

"Hey, Stella… what's the next smell test?" Bloom asked as she didn't pick up any scents at all.

Without even knowing it, Stella's lips collided with that of Bloom's. The orange-red haired girl's eyes snapped opened in shock at what she was seeing. Stella was kissing her on the lips!

Stella was in shock too as she removed her lips away from Bloom whom began to blush. The blonde started to cry whilst looking away. "I'm sorry… B-bloom, I didn't know what got over me. It's just… Bloom… I lied to you." She sniffed before continuing. "I came here because… I wanted to confess how I felt towards you. I used the Paopu so I can lure into a false sense of security… and in the end, I made the mistake of kissing… Bloom, I'm sorry… if you hate me… I understand." She let the tears fall from her eyes until a gentle hand touched her face.

"Stella." The blonde looked at Bloom who giving a sad smiling face. "You didn't need to lie to me. If you had just told me how you felt, I still wouldn't have hated you." Bloom wiped Stella's tears away as the blonde stared at her in shock. "Y-you… mean…?"

Bloom nodded. "Stella, I've always loved you – no matter what. Even if you lied or tried to lure me into a false sense of security… I won't stop loving you. Stella, you are my best friend and… my one true love."

Hearing those words made Stella snuggle very close to Bloom who did the same. The two gave sad smiles to each other before their lips collided once more.

Seconds later, Stella removed her own lips and smiled at her girlfriend. "Bloom, I love you so much."

Bloom smiled as well. "I know, Stella… I love you as well."

The two friends embraced in a romantic hug and continued to kiss like nothing bad had happened…

After all, there was no greater emotion than love itself.

**Author's Notes (Disclaimer): I don't own Winx Club. It is owned by Iginio Straffi.**


End file.
